


Go Out With Me

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's worth a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Out With Me

“Hey, Evans!”

“…”

“Evans! Wait up!”

“…”

“ _EVANS_!”

“What do you want, Potter?”

“Go out with me.”

“ _What_?”

“Go out with me.”

“Is that a question, Potter?”

“Er… yes. Of course. _Will you_ go out with me?”

“ _No_.”

“Aw, come on, Evans. You know you want to.”

“And _why_ would I want to?”

“Because, well, er…”

“Exactly my point.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like _what_?”

“Like _that_. All huffy. You’re way too beautiful to glare like that.”

“You… you think I’m beautiful?”

“What? No! I mean, I never said that!”

“Yes, you did.”

“You’re just pretty, that’s all. Nothing special. A lot of girls are just as pretty. A lot, a lot. Tons of them. All over the place. Why, any one of them would be lucky to…”

“ _Well_ , why don’t you go ask _one of them_ out?”

“What? No! Evans!”

“You’re just so… ugh! I can’t believe I even _considered_ saying ‘yes’ to you! You’re nothing more than a spoilt little _child_!”

“Wait, Evans, you were going to say ‘yes’?”

“Not on your life! I wouldn’t go out with you in a thousand years!”

“But, Evans – ”

“Piss off!”

“Wait! Evans!”

“…”

“Hey, Jamie, buddy, how’d it go?”

“Shut up, Sirius. You heard her.”

“So wait a thousand and one years.”

“You think she’d go out with me in a thousand and one years?”

“She said ‘not in a thousand years’.”

“Oh, wow! You’re right! Hey, do you think she just doesn’t feel she knows me well enough? Is that why she wants to wait?”

“Oh, of course. I’m sure that’s the reason.”

“Really?”

“Sure. You know, I just saw a couple pigs fly by, maybe they’ll replace owls soon.”

“Yeah… whatever you say, Sirius…”

“Right.”

“Say, Padders?”

“Yeah?”

“What am I supposed to do about Hogsmeade _this_ weekend?”

“…”

**End**  



End file.
